El pequeño Reed
by Lore24
Summary: ¿Y si Claire no hubiera dado en adopción a Reed? ¿Y si ella, desde joven, se hubiera ocupado de criarlo? ¿Cómo sería el padre biológico de Reed? ¿Cómo se comportaría Reed cuando llegará Mac?
1. El anuncio

**Nota de autora: ¡** Hola! Bueno, en este Fanfic modificaré muchas cosas de la serie.

Claire no dará en adopción a Reed. Y el padre biológico ayudará a criarlo hasta cierto tiempo, y es quien lleva el apellido Garrett.

Mac aparecerá capítulos más adelante, y tendrá el papel de un segundo padre para Reed. Aunque al principio Reed no quiere aceptarlo por completo, parecido a lo que sucede en la serie.

Según leí, Claire probablemente es nativa de Chicago. Así que Reed nacerá allí, lo cual es oficial en la serie.

Creo que no me queda nada más por decir…sólo que disfruten de la historia y si quieren, dejen sus comentarios. Gracias :) .

 **Capitulo 1: El anuncio**

Esta historia comenzó hace mucho antes de que el protagonista naciera.

En el patio de una cierta escuela de Chicago, en el segundo recreo del día escolar, Claire Conrad se acerco a su novio, Sherwin Garrett.

-Sherwin, tengo algo que decirte-dijo Claire, con cierto miedo

-claro, ¿Qué sucede, linda?-le dijo él, besándola

-estoy embarazada-dijo ella, agachando la cabeza

-¡¿Qué?! No puede ser. Debió pasar algo con los condones la última vez que, ya sabes…-

-sí, eso creo. ¿Qué haré, Sherwin? No podemos encargarnos de un bebé, tenemos 17 años y aun tenemos que terminar la Secundaria-dijo Claire, preocupada

-puedes abortar-

-¡No! No quiero eso para mi bebé. Quizás pueda criarlo junto a mis padres-dijo Claire, tragando saliva

-está bien, espero que ellos también estén de acuerdo. Yo te ayudaré con él mientras crezca, lo prometo-dijo Sherwin, sonriendo y acariciándole el vientre

-gracias, Sherwin, en serio lo apreció. ¿Quieres que le ponga tu apellido además del mío?-

-falta mucho, pero sí, me gustaría-

-está bien, ¿Qué nombre le podemos poner si es niño? ¿Y si es niña?-

-si es niño podríamos ponerle Robert o Reed. Si es niña podríamos ponerle Rose o Rachel-

-¿Todos con R? Me gusta Reed para un varón y Rachel para niña-

-genial, ¿Y su segundo nombre?-

-¿Qué tal Scarlett para niño? ¿O Kennedy? Ese último es unisex-

-umh…mejor otro, ¿Qué te parece Matthew?-

-me encanta. Reed Matthew Conrad Garrett, suena bien-dijo Claire, alegre, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sherwin

Los padres de Claire se enfadaron bastante cuando se enteraron que estaba embarazada, pero más se enfadaron con su novio Sherwin. Pero luego se tranquilizaron, y dejaron que Claire conservara al bebé cuando naciera.


	2. La llegada del bebé

**Capitulo 2: La llegada del bebé**

El 24 de Octubre de 1985 nació Reed Matthew Garrett.

El parto sucedió sin complicaciones y el bebé nació muy saludable.

Claire decidió ponerle sólo el apellido del padre a su hijo, porque si no quedaría muy largo.

-es una cosita tan tierna-dijo Sherwin, mientras tenía a Reed en brazos

-lo sé-dijo Claire, sonriendo y recuperándose de los dolores del parto natural

-se parece muchísimo a ti-dijo Sherwin, con alegría

-gracias-

-¡Oh! Miren a mi dulce nietecito-dijo Shani, la madre de Claire. Sherwin le paso a Reed para que lo cargara –gracias, Sherwin. Hola, Reedy-

Reed rió y le agarro la nariz a su abuela

-tranquilo, eres un chiquillo hermoso-dijo Shani, enternecida

En eso, entro Jacob, el padre de Claire…

-¡Vaya! Es un bebé muy adorable-dijo Jacob, mirando a su pequeño nieto

-¿Verdad que sí? Me equivoque al juzgarte, Sherwin. No sé como agradecerte el darnos este maravilloso regalo-dijo Shani, sonriendo y mirando al padre de su nieto y novio de su hija

-no hay de qué, Sra. Conrad-dijo Sherwin, haciendo una leve reverencia

-sí, en serio, muchísimas gracias, jovencito-dijo Jacob, acariciando el hombro de Sherwin

-de nada, Sr. Conrad-dijo Sherwin, sonriendo y ambos se abrazaron.


	3. Un bebé caprichoso

**Capitulo 3: Un bebé caprichoso**

Pasaron 10 meses exactamente, Claire y Sherwin eran padres excelentes a pesar de ser tan jóvenes.

Reed sabía decir algunas palabras como "mami", "papi", "abuela", "abuelo" (cuando llamaba a alguno), "agua" (cuando tenía sed), "quiero tete" (que quería que Claire le diera de amamantar), "arriba" (cuando quería que lo levantaran del suelo), "caminar" (cuando quería intentar caminar), "carriola" (cuando quería que lo pusieran en la carriola de bebé), "no" y "sí" (cuando quería algo), "ah", "eh", "oh", "uh", "ka", entre otras.

Y estaba aprendiendo a caminar poco a poco.

Ahora era un fresco sábado de agosto.

Claire estaba pensando si irse a estudiar a New York ese año, o quedarse en Chicago.

-¡Mami! Quiero ir con papi-pidió Reed, parándose en el colchoncito de la cuna y agarrándose de la baranda de esta

-tu papi está en su casa ahora mismo, hijito. Más tarde quizás puedas verlo-le dijo Claire, con voz tranquila

-¡Pero yo lo quiero ahora!-grito Reed y comenzó a hacer un berrinche adentro de la cuna

-¡Reed! Basta, no te comportes así. Shhhh…calma-dijo Claire, sacándolo de la cuna y meciéndolo en sus brazos

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Shani, desde la puerta de la habitación de Reed

-Reed quiere ir a ver a su padre, le dije que quizás más tarde y comenzó a tener una pataleta-dijo Claire, secándole con cuidado las lágrimas al bebé

-ay, Reedy, tendrás que esperar. Podrás ver a tu papá luego del almuerzo-le dijo Shani, acariciando la cabeza de su nieto

-oh-dijo Reed, desanimado. Luego miro a su madre –quiero tete-le pidió

-Reed, ya te di de amamantar hace un rato-dijo Claire, riendo

-quiero más-dijo Reed, tirando del cuello de la camisa de su madre

-Reed, eso no se hace-lo regaño su abuela, agarrándole con cuidado la mano

-me duele, abuela. Me hiciste daño-mintió Reed, cuando Shani soltó su mano

-no te agarre tan fuerte-dijo Shani, rodando los ojos

-mami, quiero tete-siguió insistiendo Reed

-okey, pero, ¿La palabra mágica?-

-¡Eh! Mami, no hagas esto-se quejo Reed pateando, Claire se lo dejo pasar

-está bien, tú ganas-dijo Claire, fue con él hasta la silla mecedora y le dio de amamantar

Más tarde, Sherwin llego a la casa de Claire…

-¿Cómo está mi hijo favorito?-pregunto Sherwin, con los brazos abiertos

-¡Aquí!-grito Reed, caminando rápido para que su padre lo abrazara

-es tu único hijo-dijo Claire, riendo

-sí, bueno, ¿Cómo has estado, chiquillo?-le pregunto Sherwin, alzando a Reed

-bien, ¿Y tú, papi?-

-genial-dijo Sherwin, besándole la frente

-papi, mami y la abuela me dieron de comer algo raro hoy-dijo Reed, con cara de disgusto

-¿Si? ¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Sherwin, mirando a Claire

-le dimos papilla de calabaza por primera vez, y no le gusto mucho-dijo Claire, haciendo una mueca

-¡Ah! Pero Reed, eso es lo que comenzaras a comer hasta luego comer cosas más duras-

-oh…yo quiero crecer, pero tengo miedo-dijo Reed, abrazándose a su padre. Sherwin le acaricio la cabeza

-no tengas miedo, podrás hacerlo, estoy seguro de eso. Estoy orgulloso de ti, niño-

-gracias, papi-dijo Reed, sonriendo –quiero que me ayudes a caminar, por favor-

-okey okey, vamos-dijo Sherwin, bajándolo y tomando sus dos manos. Camino junto a Reed un rato, hasta que Reed, de pronto, lo miro molesto…

-quiero caminar solo-le dijo

-pero Reed…te vas a caer-dijo su padre, preocupado

-sí, hijito, mejor no-acordó Claire

-¡No! Quiero caminar solo-se quejo el pequeño

-está bien-cedieron sus padres. Sherwin puso de pie a Reed y lo sostuvo de los brazos hasta que Claire se puso a pocos pasos delante de él. Luego lo dejo caminar solo a Reed.

Caminaba bien (o por lo menos como lo hacen los bebés), hasta que de pronto, dio un tropezón y se cayó de trasero al piso. Enseguida rompió a llorar.

-¿Ves lo que te dijimos, Reed? Ya, ya, tranquilo-dijo Sherwin, acariciándole la cabeza

-shhhhhh…calma, ya está, ya paso-dijo Claire, levantando a su hijo del piso

-me dolió mucho-sollozo Reed, abrazándose a su mamá

-lo sé, ya se pasara-lo tranquilizo Reed, besándole todo el rostro y meciéndolo –creo que será hora de que lo lleve a dormir-le dijo a Sherwin

-de acuerdo, ¿Quieres que te ayude?-

-¡No quiero ir a dormir!-chillo Reed

-sí, tienes que ir a dormir. Podrías cambiarle los pañales, luego le daré un baño-dijo Claire, pasándole el bebé a su novio

-está bien, vamos, hijito-dijo Sherwin, meciendo a Reed y llevándolo a su habitación.

Le cambio los pañales y luego Claire le dio un baño. Reed lloriqueo en todo porque no quería.

Y finalmente, Sherwin le dio el biberón con leche tibia a Reed (luego de que Claire se asegurara de que la leche estaba en la temperatura adecuada) y después Claire le canto a su hijo una canción de cuna.

Reed se quedo dormido en los brazos de su madre.

Sherwin y Claire le dieron un beso en la frente y lo dejaron durmiendo en su cuna.


End file.
